eggerfordmfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Expedition Into the Swamp
Party: Ulfgar (Team Leader), Wilhelm, Halfred, Muzambe, Valiant The great adventures of Ulfgar ' ' Excited for the prospect of hidden treasures and riches, we hurried across the river and the known part of the swamp to arrive at the little hill fastest possible. We quickly decided that I, Ulfgar, should be the party leader, since I have the higher rank among the party. After Wilhelm did a quick scan for undead and only found their traces on the clifftop a little east from here, I cleverly decided that we avoided the clifftop at the moment and instead headed south east towards the wall. ' ' Not long after our departure did we meet our first danger, a humongous snakelike creature was slithering across our destined path, luckily I managed to silence the rest of the party so we could avoid the scary snake. With the wind blowing from the snakes direction it didn’t discover our presence, and we hurriedly moved along. Not long after, it was getting foggier, and the visibility was getting much worse. In fact we couldn’t even see more than the old fool Wilhelm can on a bad day. Two strange light balls started attacking while we were in the fog. They were not much of a challenge for me, but they had a nasty ability of disappearing and reappearing and started sucking the life out of the old fool, even thou he didn’t have much to give from the beginning. ' ' A while later we finally exited the fog, but the perils weren’t over yet… The humongous snake was back on our track, and this time we were upwind to it. Luckily due to my quick decision making, we avoided it once again by going a little to the south. Here we discovered a log with some strange purple mushroom growing on them. Filled with the prospect of easy money I collected a great deal of them to sell back in town. that is of course, if they can’t be made into alcohol. Speaking of which, I’m still looking forward to drinking again with Will - the redhaired goddess in the elven village surely wouldn’t let us down again if I present her with the right gifts. ' ' It didn’t take long until we spotted an old farmer village in the forest. It was overgrown with roots and most of the buildings had collapsed. We rushed towards the buildings trying to find some of the hidden riches that were bound to be there! However our luck didn’t last; instead of riches and hidden treasures, a bunch of weird looking treemen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us. And every time I tried to kill one of them, that old fool Wilhelm stole my kill with a small arrow and took all the glory! With me obviously dealing the most damage to all of them we fairly easy managed to kill them all. By a thorough search of the village, we found a skeleton holding an old diary describing what happened with a girls father and the village, it really wasn’t that interesting, but Muza demanded to study it alone inside the house. It did, however, mention a graveyard and a mill. Not long after we found said graveyard, and luckily an intact church alongside with it. There were bound to be riches inside! I rushed toward the church to be the first to find the riches… But just as I was about to barge into the church, some old fool stopped me with his 10 ft. pole! I couldn’t bring myself to attack Wilhelm just for that, but he really did get on my nerves there… not long after, Muzi said something about an arcane lock and we could only destroy it with brute force. Luckily the old fool didn’t try to stop me anymore and I showed my supreme strength by tearing down the door with my epic axe! Inside the church I didn’t find all the riches I had expected, just a small cup and a trinket, with a symbol of two snakes biting each others’ tails, perhaps the elven redheaded goddess would be attracted to this trinket, and I would finally be able to savor the taste of her flower! (DM’s note: Ew) ' ' On the other side of the village we found a small broken mill with a picture puzzle inside and once again I showed my supreme leading abilities, deduction and strength to solve the riddle. A small chamber opened and a magical gem appeared inside! Ohh I wished I could have gotten my hands on that, it would definitely have brought me a hefty price once we got back into town, but Muzam quickly pocketed it, so I lost my chance to do so. ' ' There weren’t much more to see in the village so we headed towards the wall instead. Almost at the wall, we came across a large ominous looking field of vivid green life and red flowers. By testing it we quickly found that it was a deep river that we needed to cross. Wilhelm, the old fool that he is, tried testing the waters with his 10 ft. pole, and a large crocodile grabbed him and dragged him under water. You would have thought that with his old age and being in a swamp he would have known that there were bound to be crocodiles and dangers in the waters, but no, apparently he had forgotten that as well. Being the heroic guy that I am, I didn’t hesitate for a second and jumped in the river, and ripped him out of the jaws of the crocodile with my mighty strength, that definitely was mightier than the crocodiles, and single handedly saved his life, Valiant didn’t help at all! And for what effort, the old fool didn’t even show his appreciation for saving his life, all he could do was stand and shake, like a scared little lamb. He really is an old, cheap fool... at least he could have given me some gold for my effort. ' ' We didn’t get long to think, the crocodiles besieged us on the riverbank, but with my sturdy physique, it wasn’t a big deal to deal with them, however Halfreds Mastiff was too weak, and was torn apart by the crocodiles. He wanted us to stay longer so we could bury it, he really is a weird one that little guy, it’s just a servant, he can always get another one. After we cleared the river for crocodiles we crossed it easily, and finally we got the wall in our sights! A wall made from bones! (DM’s note: The ‘bones’ part was a joke… it's just a stone wall) It really was a terrifying sight. What was even weirder was the shadows on top of it patrolling back and forth. It was probably the lizardmen the diary from the village mentioned. But I cleverly decided that we should return another day, so we could be prepared for meeting theses savages. The whole trip ended up a bust! All I got fróm it was two small trinkets and a bag of mushrooms… not a single item worth the risk! Perhaps all the riches are on the other side of the wall! Category:Recap